Playtime In The Locker-room
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Kristoff is in the locker-room, stressing out over the football game that could be the starting point of his football career and takes out a little on his boyfriend Hans but quickly apologizes. That's when Hans gets the idea of giving his quarterback a little something-something to calm his nerves.


* * *

Kristoff has been the star quarterback of Arendelle High's football team for the last three years and taken the team to the State championships for that amount of time. This is his last year of playing high school football before gradating and playing college football for Arendelle University, making this last game before the playoff. The quarterback needed to make it count because Coach Weselton had told him that there's gonna be scouts in the bleachers recruiting players and he needed to impress them.

Kristoff is sitting alone in the locker-room, his knee bouncing rapidly as he starts feeling the pressure of the whole team relying on him to take them to the playoffs once again and need to impress the scout. His whole life revolves around football and playing the game, he doesn't know what he would do if he couldn't play the game anymore. The quarterback needed to be recruited and prove to everyone especially his Dad that he's more than good enough to make it to NFL who's a failed NFL player, making something of himself.

Kristoff was so nervous that he didn't hear the door of the locker-room open then close or hear someone walking in until a pair of black Converse falls into his line of sight before looking up to see that it's his boyfriend Hans Westerguard. The rich boy is Arendelle high's self-proclaimed bad boy and sex shark even the only one that he's slept with is the quarterback but it didn't stop him claiming that he had others on the side when he didn't. Kristoff looks up Hans who's looking at him with his infamous smug smirk on his face, making him roll his eyes at his boyfriend before turning to his inner thoughts.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Hans said annoyed.

Kristoff knows how much Hans hates to be ignored since he gets enough of that from his Dad and his twelve older brothers but he didn't have time to baby-sit his boyfriend's ego. He has more important things to worry about but the bad boy was never one to take being ignore sitting down as he feels his chin being rough lifted so he's looking into a pair emerald green eyes glaring at him.

"Don't ignore me, Kristoff Bjorgman" Hans said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry babe but I have other things to worry about than your bruised ego" Kristoff said rolling his eyes.

"I told you that it's just a stupid little game. I don't see the big deal" Hans said dismissively.

"Of course you wouldn't. Not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their mouth. Some of us actually have to work hard to get what they want in life" Kristoff scoffs.

"Hey, take that back! That's not what I meant and you know it besides I work hard. You try having twelve older brothers that done everything better than you" Hans huffs out.

"I know baby, I know. I'm stressed out with Coach riding my ass and trying to impress the scouts. I'm just frustrated and I'm taking it out on you. I'm sorry" Kristoff said apologetically.

Hans smiles sympathetically at his stressed out boyfriend, knowing that he's really is stress out and he's not making the situation better by being a dick but that's when he gets an idea. He leans over, capturing Krisoff's lips with his own in a slow and sensual kiss as the athlete lets out a small moan in appreciation before pulling back. The bad boy drops to his knees before getting in-between his boyfriend's legs, untying the drawstrings to his pants as he slips his hand underneath the quarterback's boxer. Hans lightly moves his hand along the length of Krisoff's eight inch penis, looking up at him with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Baby stop, someone might see us" Kristoff pants.

"So what, I don't give a fuck if they do. I'm helping alleviate all that stress in the best possible way" Hans said as Krisoff's dick hardens under his touch. "Or do you want me stop?"

"Fuck, don't stop" Kristoff said bucking his hips.

"That's what I thought" Hans said smirking.

Hans leans forward, his lips hovering over Krisoff's dick before lightly blowing on, sending shivers up his spine as he wraps his mouth around it. The quarterback bites his lip to keep from moaning too loudly and drawing unnecessary attention tot hem but it was hard (no pun intended) with his boyfriend's incredibly hot mouth wrapped him. He gripped the bad boy's soft auburn hair as he takes his dick inch by inch until he could feel himself hitting the back of the bad boy's throat. _Thank God, he has no gag reflex._ Hans begins to bob his head up and down Krisoff's length, licking the delicious pre-cum that's leaking out of the slit and lightly running his teeth along the veins of his boyfriend's dick.

"Fuck baby, let me… let me fuck your face" Kristoff said gripping Hans' hair tightly.

Hans hums in agreement as Kristoff stands up without removing himself from the warm cavern before gripping both sides of his boyfriend's head, thrusting in and out without inhibition. The bad boy moans as his boyfriend fucks his mouth as his chin is hit repeatedly by the quarterback's balls. Kristoff moans loudly as his ball tighten, letting him know how close he is as jerky and clumsy his thrust gets.

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm gonna cum, baby! Swallow my cum" Kristoff said holding Hans' head in place.

Thick ropes of cum painted the back of Hans' throat as he sucks Kristoff for all that he's worth before his boyfriend pulls away with a completely sated smile on his face as he collapses onto the bench behind him. The bad boy helps the quarterback get himself resituated in his pants before sitting on his lap and pecking him on the lips.

"How was it?" Hans asked his voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Best blow job ever" Kristoff said smiling.

"Good, now go out there and impress those scouts. Maybe I'll give you something even better later tonight" Hans said smirking sexily.

"With an incentive like that, I'll do more than win" Kristoff said chuckling.

"That's my quarterback" Hans said chuckling.

* * *

The End


End file.
